Mine
by Dani4Short
Summary: For round two for The Life of your OTP/Favourite pairing Challenge/Competition on HPFFC! Everyone thought Sirius was the protective one in the relationship. Sometimes, even Marlene snaps. Blackinnon. Just a touch of bad language.


**Mine – Sirius and Marlene**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. And it would be a bad idea if I did. Cause everyone would have lived, Sirius and Marlene would have their happily ever after and blonde Druna babies everywhere.

**Written for round two of: **The Life of Your OTP/Favoutie Pairing Challenge/Competition on the HPFFC Forum.

**Prompt used:** "I'm trying; isn't that good enough?"

**Shipping:** BlacKinnon.

* * *

**Mine**

* * *

"I'm trying; isn't that good enough?" Sirius exclaimed as he paced before the arm chair in the Common Room, in front of the arm chair where Marlene was curled up with red rimmed eyes.

Yesterday, Marlene McKinnon had walked into Sirius Black's room to find him with another girl, though it wasn't the first time. Most of the time it's been snogs behind a corner, or flirting with another girl. Every time Marlene had given him the silent treatment until he made it up to her with some romantic date.

"What, exactly, are you trying to do? Make me jealous? Make me mad?" Marlene asked, her voice betraying nothing. If he couldn't see her, he would think nothing was wrong. She sounded like she was speaking out in class, reading from a book.

That stopped Sirius, making him stare at one spot on the ground. What was he trying to do? He wasn't actually in a relationship with Marlene, they weren't official, but it had seemed like a silent agreement to stop seeing people had started when he'd found her in the bathroom. She stuck to it, but it was only a month later when Sirius had started looking at other girls more.

"I'm not trying to do that," He mumbled. What was he trying to do? He didn't even know. And that may as well cost him the only thing he treasures; Marlene McKinnon.

Marlene just shook her head with a sigh. "Do me one favour. Tell me, who was the girl? I never saw her face."

Sirius turned his head away, shame burning in his cheeks. "No one, Marley. It was no one." Almost as soon as it was out did he realize it was the wrong thing to say.

"Don't tell me it was no one! I saw you with some blonde bimbo messing up the sheets of your bed. I was the one who walked in, and left silently!" She snapped, her blue eyes narrowing into a glare, crossing her arms as she stood up.

Sirius was going to reply when the common room door opened, making both their heads turn to see who was coming in. The two had ditched their last class to talk. It would have just finished, so their house was bound to be returning from a long day.

First ones in was Lily, Mary and Dorcas. They were laughing and talking about something, clutching books to their chests, when they spotted Marlene. They looked between Sirius and her before sending their darling friend a small smile. Lily mouthed a quick 'meet you upstairs' before the girls disappeared to their dorms.

The next person was Emmeline Vance, who managed to slide in just after the girls. She was a Ravenclaw and a close friend to the 7th year Gryffindor girls. She sent Marlene a bright smile before she spotted Sirius, and her eyes lit up.

Marlene left her heart being stabbed. Emmeline walked over with a sway to her hips, tossing her long dirty blonde hair behind her.

"Marls!" She squealed, giving Marlene a friendly hug. Marlene couldn't bring herself to return it, staring wide eyed at Sirius, who avoided her gaze.

"Linny," He said, using a nickname Marlene had never heard before. It broke her heart to think he'd made Emmeline a nickname. "What are you doing here?"

"Saying hello to you, Silly," Emmeline giggled, turning to Sirius and putting a hand on his shoulder, making Marlene's blood boil. "You promised to meet me after class, but you weren't there." She gave him a large pout.

Marlene snapped. "Sorry Ems, but Black here's made plans with me. We're going out for a fly." She tried to smile at Emmeline as she stood between them, slapping the girl's hand off Sirius.

Sirius stared at the two wide eyed. He looked at Marlene a little longer, noticing the scowl on the short girl's face as she faced down the Ravenclaw, and knew he had to pick a side.

"Sorry Emmeline, Marley here's right. We've been planning this date for a while," He said, putting a hand on the small of Marlene's back, trying to ignore the way she tensed when he touched her.

Emmeline stiffened up and stared at the two. "Date? You two aren't even together!" Her voice was becoming high in pitch and it was like she was screeching at them. "No one's seen you two even talk to each other in the last week!"

"Marlene, we don't have to be together to be dating," Marlene said with a sickeningly sweet smile. "We've never been together, officially." She turned to Sirius and grasped his hand, her small one fitting in his like a puzzle coming together. "Anyway, we have a date."

She dragged Sirius out of the common room. "I can't believe you!" Marlene glared at him, her voice low. Sirius sighed; he was in for a lot of telling off. But he was pleased when she never released his hand.

Marlene, however, surprised him by pulling him into a different corridor and pinning him against the wall. "You're mine," She told him sternly before kissing him, hard.

Sirius thought that, maybe, he wouldn't mind this kind of punishment, as he slipped his hands on her hips. But he promised himself, he'd never so much as talk to another girl while he had Marlene McKinnon.

* * *

End

* * *

_A/n: ... I have no idea what or how this happened. I was freaking out because of the due date and that my town's show is like the whole week before, so I won't have any free time then to work on this. And so this happened. What exactly this is, I have no idea. But eh. _


End file.
